


i saw galaxies in your eyes~

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Deities, F/F, Fluff, Gods, I'm horrible at tagging, M/M, Other, Pining, Rated M for future smut, kei is the major moon god, star child - Freeform, tadashi is literally made of stars, the story will be better, tsukiyama and kagehina are the main pairs you'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything aside from nighttime had been insignificant to Kei. It was just the moonlight that he only controlled, and the lonesome stars, until a majority of them disapeared, into something full of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so nervous to be posting this because I haven't written or posted anything on here in forever-- i deleted it all. it's unbetaed and the intro is short but for now, i give you my new story:

It shouldn't have happened, and Kei was completely unaware of how it did. The heavens were separated with confusion and panic, and even Kei couldn't still his erratic heart beats. Shoyou was flitting around Tobio, life surrounding death. To this moment it still shoked him how well the fit each other. 

Everyone was clearly nervous, awaiting the outcome. Fate and Time had not spoken yet, but a sheepish look on both Koushi and Daichi's face spoke volumes. They had altered something and Kei did not like it one bit. A frown dragged the corner of his lips down, and a glare settled within his golden eyes.

Fate, Koushi, stepped forward, and opened his mouth, and what he announced was more than anyone suspected.

"Ti- Daichi and I created something," He grinned slighting, rubbing the back of his neck. Murmurs filled the air and excitement tingled through those around Kei. Except for himself

"What does this have to do with my stars?" Kei angrily questioned. Koushi's ivory skin flushed, and he looked back at Daichi, his voice cracking.

"The child- Well, he's not so much a child, but he is ours: He is your stars. His makeup is the very galaxy you lost, Tsukishima."

Kei's stomach dropped. They couldn't just do this! Those were his companions, filled with silent energy, and those who listened to his lonely monologues and pathetic cries. They stole them and created something for themselves.

"Tsukishima," Daichi's voice called out. Kei once again flinched at the sound of his last name, his link to his familiars, and Daichi continued, "Would you like to meet him?"

Anger pulsed through Kei, but instead of retorting, he nods. He wanted to see what his stars were being wasted upon. Moving forward, carely not to trip over himself, he followed Fate and Time.

Kei didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. It wasn't supposed to be a tall, lean boy, with tan skin and covered in pale clothing. He wasn't supposed to have Kei's favorite color sitting apon his head, rumpled olive hair. He wasn't supposed to have freckles that shined like constellations. When he opened his eyes, Kei wasn't supposed to gasp at the cosmos he saw.

"He can't quite speak very well, but he can understand us, Tsukishima. His name is Tadashi," Koushi stated. Kei tilted his head at the words. How could stars understand his language?

A voice crack came from the tanned boy as he tried to say something, but he began to fail, reaching forward to Kei. Bewildered, Kei stumbled backwards, out of contact.

"Tsuki- Tsukish- Ts..Tsuuki?"


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything aside from nighttime had been insignificant to Kei. It was just the moonlight that he only controlled, and the lonesome stars, until a majority of them disappeared, into something full of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so happy with all the nice feedback i have received and i ope this one meets all of the standards as well!

There was no hiding the blush on Kei's face when he heard the breaks in Tadashi's voice. It was wobbly, like watching a kitten walking for the first time, small, meager and unsure of themselves. Kei was sure that even after he turned away, his face was still flushed with that crimson color that filled his cheeks before. 

"Tsukishima~?" Koushi's voice interrupted his thoughts and diverted them back to reality. "You're more like a human than a god when you actually show emotion," he teased, "And dress like that," he added, gesturing to the button down amidst a sea of flowing, ethereal fabric. A hoarse giggle came from Tadshi, and once again, Kei eyed the beautiful boy, sitting on his legs. The fabric shifted and more freckles were apparent, shimmering like stardust. Kei had the urge to reach forward and trace the existing constellations on his face, but instead he knotted his fingers in the cotton fabric of his bottoms. 

"How is he going to learn of us, or to speak our languages? Just being able to understand it is not enough," Kei's monotone voice shattered the silence, causing Tadashi to flinch. A flicker of sadness burned in Kei's chest before it flitted back into the awaiting darkness covering Kei's skin and bones internally. Daichi's eyes were swimming with amusement as he gazed at Koushi. 

"You, Tsukishima, whether it be here, or on Earth, should be the one to teach him," he stated. Kei's heart fought with his mind, and suddenly he was angry at everything. Kei was angry at Koushi and Daichi for stealing his stars from under his nose, for creating this beautiful innocent boy to be exposed to the awfulness of other living creatures. Kei was angry at himself for even feeling an inkling of lust for the newborn creature, internally cursing Oikawa. Lust was a human emotion, but because the God of Lust chose to stay in The Heavens, most likely to cling on the Sky deity, Hajime. He blamed Oikawa for watching to get lost in the miles of cosmos called his eyes. Kei hardly felt this way and this freckled boy caused Kei's heart to cave in and his stomach to go warm.

"We didn't just make him for us, Kei," Koushi murmered. Furrowing his brows, Kei tilted his head as Koushi continued with his explanation.  
"We thought you might be lonely since Akiteru left," Koushi finished, a grimace on his mouth.

"My brother leaving his position for a human," Only for him to be left, "Has nothing to do with how I feel," no matter how lonely, Kei finished, thinking and speaking. Akiteru left thousands of years ago, history now. Deeply breathing, he asked them to leave, and Koushi looked as if he wanted to protest, but Daichi pulled him away, holding his partner close. Cautiously, Kei sat down, huffing as Tadashi moved away, ignoring the feeling of caving into himself. My cosmos are in his makeup, yet he is not at all influenced by my presence. 

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all liked it! If you feel so, please leave a comment, kudos, or if you just want to talk about anything, let me know! (:

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, kudos, or even share with your friends!! if you have any ideas, criticism, or you just want to talk about haikyuu, i'm here!


End file.
